In Bed
by M. Marchand
Summary: Don's sick in bed and has Charlie and Terry taking care of him, whether he likes it or not.


Acknowledgments:  
Omi as always  
To the BTN Announce List readers - Thanks for the bunnies! 

Disclaimers:  
"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - Willow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
I do not own the characters Don, Terry or Charlie nor do I have any rights  
to anything related to the TV show Numb3rs. I plead fair use and  
claim only my own writing and characters.

* * *

"Terry, you shouldn't be here."

Don tried to get up but Terry pushed him back into bed.

"Don, the CDC wouldn't have released you if you were contagious in any way."

"Still..."

"Still what, Don?"

"What if they're wrong?"

"Don, you and I have worked on bioterrorism cases before and you know the CDC errs on the side of caution every time. Even Miller went home today and he was much closer to the release point than you were."

"How's he doing?" Don was worried about how many of his team members had gotten sick in their last raid.

"About the same as you, miserable. The CDC said just treat it like the flu and you'll recover in a few more days. Okay, maybe a week for Miller."

Don groaned. "We should have had better intel before we went in."

Terry tried not to get annoyed with him. "Don, we do what we can with what we're given. So, yeah, instead of busting up an agroterrorist group we find out they're actually bioterrorists playing with zoonotics. Regardless, our team took a terrorist group down. I think we can all agree that that's a solid win in our column."

Don wouldn't be put off that easily. "No one should have gotten sick though. If we'd known what we were dealing with..."

"Then we still couldn't have stopped the release. Face it, Don. This wasn't your fault. Sometimes things just go wrong out in the field and people get hurt."

Don winced and looked away.

Terry reached over and threaded her fingers through Don's hair. After a second or two he closed his eyes, letting her touch soothe him.

"Just rest, Don. You did a great job. Everyone's going to be fine."

After a few moments his breathing evened out and Terry risked a small kiss on Don's forehead before leaving his bedroom.

The door to Don's apartment opened and Charlie walked in carrying a bag of groceries.

"How's he been?" Charlie asked Terry as he headed for the kitchen.

"I got him to go back to sleep finally."

Charlie nodded. Sleep was the best thing for Don right now.

"I got everything on your list and..." Charlie pulled out a large deli container, "a two day supply of really good matzo ball soup."

Terry smiled. "The kind with the little matzo balls, not the one huge one right? You know Don doesn't like the huge matzo balls."

Charlie gave Terry a 'what, do you think I don't know my own brother?' look and she had to laugh.

"You know, last time I checked I lived alone in this apartment." Don's voice came suddenly out of the doorway of his bedroom.

"Don! You're not supposed to be up!" Charlie rushed over to his brother who was leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Come on, let me get you back into bed."

Charlie wrangled his brother back into his room as Terry set up a tray for Don.

"Ready for lunch?" Terry set the tray down on Don's bed over his legs.

"Come on, you guys. You shouldn't be doing this. I can take care of myself."

Charlie turned to Terry. "I warned you he makes a bad patient."

"Shut up and eat, schoolboy!" Terry practically forced the soupspoon into Don's hand. "Have you got a sports bottle I can put your drink in?"

"Cupboard over the fridge," Don muttered and Terry left the room. Don watched her leave and put his spoon down for a moment.

"You okay, Don?" Charlie put a hand on his brother's shoulder, noticing his sudden quietness.

"She called me schoolboy..."

"So?"

"She hasn't called me that since... since we were dating at the Academy..."

Charlie smiled and Don could tell what was going through his head. "Well, I can see you're in good hands, Don. Call me if you need anything else."

Charlie's grin widened as he stood to leave.

Terry walked back in with a sports bottle. "Okay, you're all set for drinks."

"Terry!" Charlie stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I am leaving Don in your very capable hands." He glanced back at his brother who glared at him. "I have an appointment to get to. You call me if you need any help with him, okay?"

Terry nodded, trying to suss out the non-verbal exchange between the brothers. "Sure, Charlie. Thanks for bringing the groceries."

"Anytime. Don, feel better soon!" Charlie flashed an evil smile and left hastily before his brother could find something to throw at him.

"What was that all about?" Terry sat on the edge of Don's bed, watching his progress with the soup like a hawk.

Don shrugged non-committally. "Brother stuff," he tossed out, hoping she'd drop it.

Never having a problem reading Don's cues, Terry did drop it.

When he finished his meal she made him lay back down, pressing a cool compress against his warm face. This time he didn't protest.

Just when she thought he was dropping off again, Don's hand came up to grasp hers gently.

"Terry?"

"Yes, Don?"

"I'm glad you didn't get sick."

"Well as my team leader I thank you for trusting me to run the team raiding the office instead of joining you raiding the lab. If you hadn't trusted me I'd be in Miller's shoes."

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt in the field, Terry."

Don's eyes were still closed and somehow Terry knew this half asleep mumbling held more truth than his normal bravado.

"Don't worry, Don," she whispered quietly to him. "It'll never happen. I trust you."

Don released her hand, or more appropriately, lost his grip on it as sleep began to claim him.

"Dreamed you kissed me..." he murmured softly as he drifted off.

Terry smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead again.

"Dream on, schoolboy."


End file.
